


Space Romance

by weirdwriter13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bisexual Peter Quill, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Queer Themes, Top Peter Quill, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwriter13/pseuds/weirdwriter13
Summary: Thor and Peter reunite after the events of avengers endgame and tackle some unresolved feelings
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Space Romance

“You will NOT be taking this pod today sir.”  
“Are you mocking me? Is he mocking me?”  
“Hes mocking me”  
“Stop- stop doing that”  
“Oh my God just kiss eachother already” Butted in rocket.”  
“Um, excuse me no.” Said Quill, “not attracted ti him at all”  
“Yes, nor am i. Definitely not.”  
“What, is it too girly?” Teased Rocket.  
“No, listen i am COMFORTABLE enough with my own masculinity i could totally kiss him.”  
“So do it” Challenged Rocket.  
Quill, only a few inches away from Thor’s face, leant in and pressed his lips onto his. In the very awkward moment, Thor kept his eyes open and did nothing whilst Peter kissed him. Peter moved one hand onto Thor’s chest and the other round to his ass, Thor let him do it, but still did nothing, and kept his eyes open. After Quill finished making out with a very unenthusiastic Thor, he opened his eyes, put his hands on his hips and looked very impressed with himself.  
“Well that was disgusting” Laughed Rocket.  
“You are a good kisser, mortal.”  
“And you are very uncooperative, and technically im half god.”  
Thor raised his eyebrows. As he passed Quill, he whispered “Maybe later you can show me something more.”  
Later that day, before Thor, Groot and Rocket departed for Nivadellir, Peter and Thor secretly ventured to Quill’s quarters. Quill pushed Thor through the door. “Get on the bed”  
“No, no, this isnt how it’s going to work, I dominate YOU.”  
“Listen, your highness, is that what i call you? This is my ship, I don’t care if you can control the weather ooooh, so what I say goes.  
In response to this, Thor grabbed Peter’s crotch pulled him in close and whispered seductively.  
“Now you listen her, I don’t know who you think your talking to, but your gonna get on that bed, and I’m going to see if you’re worthy of me.” He sucked tenderly on his ear lobe, let go of Quill’s croth, removed his own shirt and pushed Quill onto the bed.

How things changed since then.


End file.
